


(Not So Crazy) Science

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [19]
Category: Lost Girl, Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Crossover, F/F, Fluff, POV Lauren, Past Relationship(s), Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren’s never been lucky enough to fall for uncomplicated women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not So Crazy) Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notherhappyending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Cosima/Lauren - gentle.
> 
>  **Major Spoilers** for the _Orphan Black_ season 3 finale, but none for _Lost Girl_. Takes place in no specific timeline during _Lost Girl_ , but more towards recent canon than earlier seasons.

Lauren’s never been lucky enough to fall for uncomplicated women. First Nadia, then Bo, then Evony, and now this beautiful woman with a charming smile and killer abs—this woman who is one of dozens of genetic identicals being hunted by an illegal new-wave science cult.

Lauren huffs out a laugh, and Cosima looks up from where she’s napping on Lauren’s chest, smiling sleepily. “What’s so funny, Doc?”

“Just thinking,” Lauren says, stroking one of Cosima’s dreads behind her ear. “Out of all my girlfriends, you might be the most normal.”

Cosima barks out a laugh and sits up to straddle Lauren. “Now _that’s_ a first. I guess I can’t top the succubus?”

“You remind me of her,” Lauren says, and it’s surprising how easy they can talk about their past hurts—Lauren about Bo and the Fae, Cosima about Delphine and her illness. “Bo always speaks her mind. She’s one of the strongest women I’ve ever met.”

Cosima smiles, eyes soft. “You…Delphine was always so gentle,” she says, kissing Lauren’s palm. “You remind me of her, too.”

They’re both still healing, still scarred by unfair pasts, but Lauren’s glad she has someone by her side through it all.


End file.
